fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Weather
Weather is a Rare Element suggestion, it costs 650 diamonds. Statistics * Damage - High * Defense - Below - Average * Speed - Adequate Spells Thunder cloud "User makes a small black cloud which zaps opponents dealing medium-high damage" * Thunder cloud is a Close Range move which is similar to Gleaming Borealis but has a small black cloud zapping the victim who is under the cloud at high speeds dealing 75 - 100 damage per second, you get zapped per second aswell. * This spell is very easy to avoid considering that the cloud moves slowly, this cloud will last for 5 seconds, when you are zapped, you get blinded with a fading lavender color, it consumes 300 mana and has a 5 second cooldown (Cooldown starts when the cloud goes away) Healing Rain "User makes a medium sized white cloud raining colorfull water healing the user and allies" * Healing Rain is a Healing spell which the user makes a medium sized white cloud which will rain rainbow colored raindrops healing 15 health continously as long as you are in the rain, and healing 13 health to your allies/teammates the rain will last for 5 seconds before it disapearing. * The clouds aren't really high up in the sky but rather a bit low, this spell consumes 400 mana and has a 12 second cooldown Water Retreat "User spirals water around the user then teleports to where the cursor is" * Water Retreat is a Transporation spell which the user spirals water to the top of his/her head making the user covered in water then the user teleports to where the cursor is, when you are there, the water just spirals back. * The water is glowing white blue and makes a cool water sound effect, it consumes 200 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Spiraling Wind "User sucks up wind then the user realeases the wind spiraling dealing high damage to the people who got hit by the wind and also knocking them back" * Spiraling Wind is a Shield Spell which is the same to Wind Gust but it is smaller and way shorter and is shorter, instead of dealing continous damage, it deals 350 damage straight to the victims who are near the user and pushes them back. * This spell is really usefull when you are trying to escape, this spell consumes 350 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Hurricane "User makes a giant hurricane which will spiral victims dealing medium damage overtime" * Hurricane is the Ultimate which is the same to Wind Gust but is 2x bigger, on the outside of the Hurricane, it is just a dark grey, pillar which has like white stripes spiraling down, but on the inside, it is a strong rain which is very hard to see inside the hurricane, while you are inside the hurricane, you lose 100 health per second, then pushes you back dealing 50 - 75 damage, it equals to 650 dmg to - 675 dmg. * This spells radius is so large, avoiding this spell is not easy, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 120 second cooldown.